The Legend Of Blaze
by HB Dude
Summary: a story about the life of a Cyndaquil after he is taken from his home.
1. Chapter 1  Another Chance

Ok so this will be my first multiple chapter story. I don't know how long I will carry it on for, depends how many reviews I get. On my last story there were none...

Anyway, it's basically about a Cyndaquil's life after he escapes from the Johto region and flees to kanto. This will be his story. Enjoy.

The Legend Of Blaze Episode one: Another Chance

I pushed the soggy orange and red leaves away from the opening to my burrow, shielding my eyes from the sudden light. I then trudged my way out of the burrow and towards the edge of the pool and took a quick few sips of the icy water. It was almost winter, meaning I would have to start collecting food soon. Apples and berries were scarce in the cold months. I turned to the Oran berry bush by the side of the river and pulled a few off. I quickly looked them over before tossing them into my mouth. They tasted good, slightly frosty from the cold night before, just how I liked them.

After gathering a few more berries (of all sorts. You never know when a Beedrill could pull an attack on you, even in winter. There poison is deadly, but a few Pecha berries always sorts that out.) and some apples, I was ready for the day. I decided I would try and extend my territory a little, there were only some stupid Caterpie clan down the river and they were weak with the coming winter. Just as a set off down the riverbank a Pokémon came busting out of the woodlands surrounding the area in which I lived.

I stayed where I was, pretending not to notice, with my back to the stupid fool of a Pokémon that dared enter my riverbank. I then heard a human voice cry out a name of an attack. I smirked to myself as the opposing Pokémon's plan of attack was just told to me via human fool. The Pokémon charged forward, using tackle. Just as the Pokémon was about to make contact with my back as send me tumbling into the icy water, I flared up my back flames, the sudden flames catching the Pokémon complete off guard and forcing it to veer off the to the left. I turned to see red eyes looking back at me, standing out against the light green skin of its body.

A Bulbasaur.

I smirked when I saw that it had suffered a burn to its face. The Bulbasaur on the other hand, looked quite pissed. Its eyes narrowed at me, and it charged in for another go. This time I didn't take a risk and leaped clear of the attack, only to be followed by a cluster of razor sharp leafs. The second attack was so fast I had no to time to leap clear again, so I just hit the dirt. Two of the leafs scored gashes in my shoulder and the side of my torso before i could dive, but I escaped otherwise unharmed.

I rose to full height, (that's not very tall for us Cyndaquil, but whatever) and stared down the opposing Pokémon. It didn't seem to be tired at all, which was strange with the weather considering it was a grass type. It must be a strong Pokémon. I then got my first look at the trainer. He was wearing blue jeans and a cream jacket with a blue scarf. He had calm blue eyes and messy blond hair that just covered his ears and forehead. he looked like a nice guy, but then I remembered the last human who I was in the care of. My mind filled with anger and I let out a burst of fire at the Bulbasaur. It just managed to dive clear of the fire, but I did just catch its back foot in an offshoot. It left a burn, and I had a mental sigh of relief. It would have trouble getting around now, meaning I could give it a full taste of my fire.

I inhaled to let off another blast, but a ball shaped thing conked me on the head, right in between the eyes. I then felt the tug of a pokeball. I fought the tug with all the strength I had, and as soon as the tugging started, it was over and I was back in the open air again. I saw the to halves of the broken pokeball fall to the ground in front of me. I scowled at it, I hated those fucking things. My head snapped back to the Bulbasaur. Enough fire, I was going to rip that Pokémon and its trainer apart. I ran forward, smashing my head into the Bulbasaurs skull, knocking it to the ground. I then pulled back my fist and smashed it into the Bulbasaurs face. I stepped back a little and inhaled. It was time to finish the job.

"_This will teach you to come into my home!" _ I mentally growled.

Before I could fire off my attack, a thick vine smashed into my chin, sending my fire stream soaring off into the sky. Another vine whipped across my face and I staggered back into a large rock. The Bulbasaur got to its feet, and a saw a glint in its eye.

"Okay Bulb, lets end this! Leach Seed!" the trainer cried out.

'Bulb' then fired a small seed out of the top of the bulb on its back. The seed flew into the air and then down towards me. It jabbed me in the shoulder, part of it sticking out. I chuckled as the seed didn't hurt at all. It stung a little, but its only like getting a small splinter. I moved to yank it out, but then vines shot of the seed and tied around me, pinning me to the rock.

I tried to pull free, but a sudden loss of energy caused me to slump back up against the rock.

"It's over! Bulb, Solarbeam!"

I gasped at the order. I tried to pull free but I had no energy. Light gathered at the top of the enemy's bulb, and the Pokémon angled it towards me. I did the only thing I could. I inhaled, feeling the fire build at the back of my neck. I was worn out, and the vines were restricting my breathing, so the fire that came forth was weedy and a complete degrease to fire types everywhere. Well all Pokémon for that matter.

The fire shot forth, and it clashed with the solar beam. The green beam of light was easily stronger than my weedy embers. The beam cut though the fires of shame and crashed into my immobile body, sending me crashing though the rock I was pinned to. I lay there in the rubble, looking up at the blue morning sky.

_"Shit."_

That was the only word my mind could form before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2  Meeting The Team

It's finally here! The second chapter of The Legend Of Blaze! First off, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but I have been bogged down with other commitments. I'll try and make a regular thing of this soon. In the meantime, enjoy the second chapter! Not much fighting in this one, as your favourite Cyndaquil enjoys a little character development.

I do not own Pokémon, nor do I profit from this story. All the characters in this story are owned by the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, and Game Freak.

The Legend Of Blaze – Chapter Two – Meeting the Team

I awoke in what seemed to be a grassy area, with a few trees dotted about. I knew this environment; it was the inside of a poke ball. I quickly checked myself over. I was fine apart from the odd cut, but I was aching a little.

"_I wonder how long I have been in here"_ I pondered to myself.

Just then, memories came back of the last trainer I was in the care of. I was too weak for him. He used to beat me and shout at me if I ever got anything wrong, and we never had fun. Eventually he just left me for dead. I was lucky, I had found a ship that was sailing from Johto to Kanto, so I jumped on that and found my little riverbank. But now I was captured again. My thoughts were cut short as the tug of the poke ball pulled me out into the open world again.

It was mid-afternoon, and the smell of cooking filled my nose. I turned to see Bulbasaur, or Bulb, as he is called, eating from a dish. His trainer was behind him, sitting on a tree stump eating an apple. Bulb looked up from his food.

"Hey" He said. "Sorry for the beat up back there, you were no easy opponent, I can tell you."

He trotted over to me. "So, what is your name?"

I was still very unsure and on edge. The whole setting seemed calm enough, but i really didn't trust them.

"Helloooo?" yelled Bulb. I snapped to my senses. I decided to trust them, I had no other option.

"Hi" I answered. "I go by the name of Blaze."

"Blaze?" bulb remarked, "Very fitting. That man over there is John. He's my trainer and your new trainer. I know some trainers can be harsh, but John is a good guy, so you don't need to worry." That made me relax a little more."So is there anyone else on you team? I asked.

"Nah" replied bulb, "just me. Were heading to Veridian city now. We can relax there and maybe cause a little havoc in the city, human are so gullible sometimes." He shot me a wink and went back to his food.

"_they both seem like nice guys" _I thought. I relaxed and joined Bulb next to his food. John approached me and kneeled down. "Hello there, I'm John." He gave me an apple and continued. "I know this might be scary, but you'll be fine, I promise." He smiled at me an stood up to his full height. "We better get going, it's a long walk."

We all set off down the path. I was munching on my apple, and when I had chewed it down to the core I tossed it at bulb, and it splattered all over him. I dropped to the ground with laughter, as Bulb slowly turned. He gave me a stare of evil, ran towards me and rubbed all the juice into my blue fur, so now we were both covered in sticky gunk.

"Hey! This was a clean coat of fur!" I shouted.

"Calm down, the tramp look suits you" said bulb, with a smirk.

"You're a cocky little shit, but I kind of like you." I confessed.

Bulb smiled at that and walked off ahead. I hated admitting it, but I did like them both. We were walking in silence for about ten minutes and then I heard John's voice.

"Get out of the way, you dickhead!" yelled John. I ran up to the scene, and a short kid in a cap (worn backwards... there are no words...) and a red shirt and shorts was standing in our way. I walked up next to my new companions and listened to the kid mouth off.

"Oh, so you finally have another Pokémon!" he sneered, "looks weak. Lets she what it can do! I challenge you!" he yelled as loudly as humanly possible.

John looked at him with a blank face.

"No."

He went to walk past but the kid stomped his foot down. "I don't think so! Go Ratty!" a Rattata was sent out from the pokeball. Me, John and Bulb burst out laughing at the name. Ratty? What a stupid kid!

"Don't laugh at me!" the kid cried out. "Ratty, use tackle on Cyndaquil!" I saw it coming, and jumped to the side. Bulb leaped to my defence, and smashed the rat to the ground with a thick vine. John was still sniggering at the name while we were beating up this rat. He knows we don't need orders for something as weak as this. The rat got back to its feet, but was tripped to the floor by another vine. Ratty got back up, only to be tripped, again. We were all in tears of laughter, but the kid was crying his eyes out.

"stop fucking with me and fight!" yelled the Rattatta.

"Ok, don't get ratty." I remarked. That got him mad.

He charged at me, jumping over Blubs vine and hitting me right in the head. "oww!" i yelped as I stumbled backwards onto my arse. I jumped back up and smashed my fist into the rats face when he came in for another go. He dropped to the ground. He tried to push himself back up but a vine came around and swept his feet from under him, causing him to head butt the ground, defeated. The kid bust out crying, running to his Pokémon. He returned the Rattatta and looked me right in the eye. I let out a thick black smokescreen in his face, making him cry even more. The smoke has made him choke and his eyes were bloodshot. He turned and ran down the path.

"Nice one guys, don't think we will be seeing him again" said John. Once again, we set off down the path.

"I can see the city!" cried Bulb. We both ran down towards the gates of the city, and into the Pokémon centre.


	3. Chapter 3 Old 'Friends'

So, the third chapter of the Legend of Blaze. In this chapter, we get some more additions to the team, but things don't go quite as smoothly as Blaze and Co. would like.

I do not own Pokémon.

The Legend Of Blaze – Chapter Three - Old 'Friends' 

As me and Bulb burst into the Pokémon centre, we looked around at our temporary shelter. It seemed homely enough; there were a few sofas on the left side of the room, and some sort of machines in the right. I think humans called them coffee machines. The tiled floor made it imposable for me and Bulb to stop, so we were sent skidding into the side of the counter.

"Ouch..." we both mumbled in unison as we picked our tired bodies up from the Judas floor.

Just then John came in, and went straight to the coffee machines. Me and Bulb made our way to the area with the sofas and plonked down onto the soft, warm fabric. The centre was not very busy, just a few trainers stood about the place, ether talking to each other or on those devices that let you call people. Mobile phones, I think.

"So, what you fancy doing?" asked Bulb.

I had no idea. No Pokémon had ever treated me with kindness before.

"Errrrm.." I mumbled.

"How about that fruit bowl on the table there? Looks nice. I think we may have to 'borrow' a few." Laughed the Bulbasaur.

He shot out two vines, grabbed the bowl, and hauled it back over. It was demolished in mere seconds.

Just as we hid the evidence, John came over and told us the plan of action.

"it's too late to travel now," he started, "but we should set out for Pewter tomorrow. For now, get some rest, and enjoy yourselves. I'm expecting a guest in a few minutes."

I wondered what he meant, and just then a girl came in. She has a black leather coat, white shirt, jeans and boots on. John looked over and the two greeted on another. John came over and introduced her.

"This is Hannah," he announced "she is a friend of mine. She's going to be travelling with us for a while."

Hannah then took out two pokeballs. She tossed them into the air and out came two Pokémon. A Torchic and a Slowpoke. I looked over the Pokémon. The Torchic was female, and looked quite strong. I couldn't tell with the Slowpoke. It just looked so dim-witted. Just then I overheard our trainers talking about a battle. Great.

A few minutes later, and we were outside, the sunset casting long shadows of our bodies across the landscape. I took a few minutes to survey the battlefield. The Pokémon centre was to our left, and the path leading out of town to our right. A pond was just behind the opposing team, whereas we had the path leading deeper into the city. We had gathered a small crowd of trainers, waiting for the battle to start.

"Great," I muttered, "it's a great day and I'm wasting it out here."

John quickly went over the rules. "Two Pokémon each, first person to lose both Pokémon loses. Substitutions are allowed."

Bulb was up first, against that Slowpoke thing. Bulb kicked things off, charging and knocking the Slowpoke down. He then fired a leech seed, and it hit home. I grinned. Bulb was playing well, getting a leech seed in early. Slowpoke rose to its feet, and then the vines blasted out of the seed and wrapped around the Slowpoke. The slowpoke battled on, firing a water gun at Bulb. He sidestepped and used vine whip of the Slowpoke's head, before it could change aim. Bulb then ran in to finish it. He used another vine to smash the downed slowpoke, before charging a solarbeam.

"Slowpoke, use confusion!" yelled Hannah.

Bulb was lifted into the air, still charging solarbeam. Slowpoke then smashed him into the ground below, and the solarbeam diminished. Confusion was super effective. Bulb pulled himself up, only to be knocked down by a water gun.

"Bulb, Return!" called John. Bulb disappeared into his pokeball, and I stepped onto the battleground.

I had to be quick. I could lose to this water type easily, but it was so weakened, and still being drained by leach seed, so I could finish it quick. I ran forward with quick attack, and the slowpoke hit the ground. I then jumped up and smashed my paw into him. I took a step back, and my claws took on a strange glow. Crush Claw. A move passed down in my family for generations, and I finally pulled it off. I bought the two claws down, and took that dimwit out for good.

"Go, Torchic!"

My blood turned to ice. Both I and Bulb are males, and we have to beat up this little female Torchic? I turned to face her, but there was nothing there. Then it hit me. I jumped just in time to avoid a peck to the torso. I turned to her and used quick attack to knock her down. But the knock never came. She had dodged it and countered with her own quick attack, sending me skidding along the ground, and kicking up dust. Just then, the dust gave me an idea. I grinned, and turned to face the fire bird. She came in for another go, and I burst a smokescreen in her face. I jumped out of the cloud and watched her stumble out the other end, and right into the pond. She splashed around for a few seconds, and then clambered out to the side, catching her breath. I walked up and offered her and hand, but Judas had other ideas. She attacked with peck, knocking me down, and then jumped onto me, attacking with those talons. It hurt like hell, and was cutting my stomach open. She finally let up, and quick attacked me. I was send flying into the air, over the pond. I smashed into a wooden bridge going over the pond, before slipping slowly into it. I looked up as the surface of the pond grew fainter and fainter, and then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 Twisted Ideals

Right, forth chapter. This is an important one as it kick-starts the main plot of this story. The villains are revealed, and we get an insight into their evil intentions. It's also a bit of a long one, and will come in two parts. When you finish reading you will find a few things are unanswered, and the ending is slightly abrupt, but all this will be resolved it the next Chapter.

The Legend Of Blaze - Chapter four – Twisted Ideals 

I awoke in a dim room, hooked up to some machine. I didn't care what it was for, but it hurt, so I ripped the tubes out and sat up. I was in the recovery part of the Pokémon centre. Just then it hit me. I had been beaten by that Torchic! I punched the bed I was perched on in frustration. John was going to think I was a no good useless Pokémon, just like my previous trainer. I then wondered what had become of Bulb. My questions were answered when John walked it, with Bulb following behind. He was a little hurt, but not as bad as me. But then, he was tough. I was a runt. John stopped next to me and lifted his hand. I braced myself for a beating, but it never came. He just ruffled the fur on my head a little and congratulated me.

"You did good out there. For a first proper battle, you were great. You wiped the floor with Slowpoke." He winked. "Come on, let's go to the front of the centre. You can go in the poke ball if you're too hurt."

I shook my head and slid down the pole at the side of the bed, landing next to Bulb.

"So how exactly did you win?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, that Torchic was fast, but lacked any strong fire attacks, so I was able to fight without worrying. I used leech seed to help me recover, and she was weakened thanks to you, so a few tackles later and I had won!"

I was impressed by Bulb, he was confident and strong, but not an arse about it. By now we had reached the front room. John sat down next to Hannah and me and Bulb climbed up to the sofa opposite. Luckily, Hannah's Pokémon were nowhere to be seen. There were ether in there poke balls or in the recovery centre.

"When are we setting out for Pewter?" I asked Bulb.

"Later today I think." replied the green Pokémon.

I sat back and thought back to the incident in the recovery room. John had actually congratulated me. I felt better about it now. He believed in me, so I was going to do everything I can to become strong. My thought then shifted to Hannah. I didn't really like her, she never seemed happy. She had not even made an effort with me or Bulb ether.

"Hey, wanna go and train a little?" asked Bulb. "Just light training, nothing to hardcore." he laughed.

I nodded and we went into the Pokémon centres garden. It was a lush green, with trees dotted about place and thick brushes to the sides. It was at the back of the centre, and there was a small viewing window next to the back door. After a few hours training, we were tired out. I had mainly been dodging vines from Bulb, to work on my speed and agility, so I was tired out. As we got back into the centre, things were strangely deserted. Then we got closer to the front room, and we heard shouting.

"Everyone, on the ground! Hand over your Pokémon or Charmeleon here will give you a quick lesson in pain!"

Bulb and I exchanged a panicked glance and crept up to the door. It was slightly open, so we were able to survey the scene. Guys in black uniforms with big red 'R's on them were commanding people to hand over their Pokémon. There were some people tied up on the floor, and other people trying to resist capture. They were not fairing to well. Lots of the tied up people were unconscious, suggesting they had been clobbered over the head by the rockets when they tried to resist.

"Great, Team Rocket." Bulb muttered.

"Who is Team Rocket?" I asked, confused.

"Guys in black." He replied in a deadpan tone. "They take Pokémon from people for some stupid reason or another. There are other teams like this in the more far away regions."

I could tell by Bulbs tone that they meant business.

"Try to find John." Bulb whispered.

I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen from our restricted angle. Just then, a dark voice sounded from behind us.

"Hiding, are we? Don't be shy now!" the Pokémon laughed, pushing us out into the open.

We tumbled into the centre of the scene and quickly got to our feet. I looked around for John. He was with a bunch of other trainers who were strong enough to fight for themselves, but they were pinned into a corner by the stronger rockets. The Pokémon that had pushed us was a Beedrill, and it hovered in back to its master.

"Oh, what do we have here? Two Pokémon who think they can escape?" the ringleader laughed. I then froze. The ringleader... was Hannah.

I turned and blasted fire in rage at the traitor, but it was blocked by that slowpoke's force felid.

"Take them down and put them with the others!" commanded Hannah.

"No!" cried John. He ran from his crowd, tackled the rocket in his way down and stood in front of us.

"I won't let you Hannah." He said.

She laughed at him. "Oh John. If only you knew the true meaning of this operation."

"So what is the meaning then, you bitch?"

"Well, us rockets have a grand plan to take out. Something big. Alas, it cannot be done alone. We need to unite. We will bring team Magma, Aqua and Galactic to our cause, and together, carry out our master plan!"

"That's as corny as shit." John muttered, getting a few laughs from the trainers tied up.

"Shut up before we gag you!" yelled a rocket.

"Anyway" continued Hannah, dismissing the insult, "these teams will not unite for free, so we decided to collect them a little bribe."

John looked down to us.

"Let's bust these trainers out of here, guys. I have a little extra help for us."

He discreetly pulled a poke ball out from his pocket.

"Go, Eevee!" an Eevee bust free from the ball and landed beside us.

Then we burst into action. John ran forward and slugged the rocket holding a sack of stolen poke balls. The sack dropped and the balls rolled out across the floor. Bulb got to work using razor leaf to cut the bonds of the captives, and me and the new Eevee companion defended him, attacking rocket Pokémon left , right and centre. There were lots of them, but they were poorly trained Pokémon, so were going down quite fast. Bulb had soon freed the captives and joined us in the fight. As the fight raged on, the freed trainers were finding there Pokémon and allowing them to join the fray.

"We're starting to outnumber them!" yelled Bulb as he smashed a Zubat into the ground.

I used crush claw on an attacking Rattatta, sending it sprawling across the floor. The amount of fainted rocket Pokémon was building up, but we were losing people too. I turned to see Eevee pinned by a familiar face. The Torchic.

"_Time for round 2!" _I mentally growled. 


	5. Chapter 5 Round 2

This chapter will just be wrapping up that mean cliff hanger from the last chapter. Don't worry; I'll be getting the team on the road soon. For now, just enjoy the chapter. Plenty of action in this one, so it should be fun to read, but it is slightly short. And yes, I will give Eevee some background detail in the next chapter. Enjoy.

The Legend Of Blaze – Chapter Five – Round 2

Just as I was about to run forward and take that bird brain down, two brawling Pokémon cut of my path. I tried to get round them but by then the battle had shifted, so I had lost their place. I took the time to shot down an attacking Koffing, and then looked around franticly, trying to find the lost battlers. Then I felt a scale-covered appendage wrap around me. I turned to see an Ekans staring at me. I looked away quick, I new better than to stare down an Ekans, one glare attack and I'm snake food. Instead my back flared up, causing it to release its hold. I took no chances and dived into the fray around me, hoping I would not have another run in with that thing.

Just then I found Eevee, lying on the ground. She or he, I didn't know, was covered in cuts and blood, and oddly, burns. Some of that blood better have been the Torchic's. I ran over and hauled the Pokémon up.

"Are you ok?" I asked. No answer, the poor Pokémon was out cold.

I dragged the Eevee behind the counter, where there was at least a little cover, and prayed to Mew that nothing would happen to my wounded ally. I ran back out into the open, to see that the rockets were gaining the other hand. Our side was tiring, and there were more weak rockets than strong trainers. Then I saw the Torchic. She was on Bulbs case now, using the same old quick attacks. Then my blood turned to ice. Eevee was burned. That means...

"Bulb! She knows fire attacks!"

It was too late. Bulb was taken down in an intense burst of fire, and his charred body crumpled to the floor. My shouting had also attracted her attention, so she turned and ran forward, knocking me across the floor and into the counter.

"_I have to lure her away from the counter, she might find Eevee." _I thought.

I got up and backed up towards the door, leading into the wards of the centre. She came in again, and I jumped just in time. I landed unsteadily and nearly fell over, but I managed to keep my balance and faced the Torchic. Just as I thought, she came in for yet another quick attack. This time, I adopted a different strategy, and threw a crush claw into the bird just before she came into contact. We both were sent backwards, but the backlash was not strong enough to do more than that. I got to my feet and thought about how I was going to beat this Pokémon.

"_This is not going to work. I need something new."_

Just then I thought. The corridors to the wings at the back of the centre had no windows. If I took out the lights, I could beat her from the shadows. She's a quick hitter who needs to see her opponent and surroundings.

"_Time to put this plan to action!"_ I thought.

I moved closer to the doors leading to the wings. I stared down the Torchic, and she came in, using quick attack, just as I planned. I sidestepped and slugged the back of her head, sending her tumbling though the doors. I ran in after her and shot up a flamethrower, blowing the lights and leaving us in darkness. I gave my eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light, and then crept up to the wall. I expected to see a little better than this, but I had underestimated how dark it would be. I felt around for some climbing leverage, and then dug my paws into the grooves in the wall. The lights were hanged from chains on the roof, so when I reached the top of the wall I leaped across to the nearest light. It swung so I then jumped to the next closest, and continued until all the lights were swinging and creaking. A confused Torchic then looked up, unable to pinpoint my location.

"_its working." _I thought.

Then the Torchic went for the next best plan, and fired random flamethrowers into the lights. Not only did I have to keep moving, but the chains were going to get heated, and eventually break. I leaped from my post just in time to avoid being knocked of my perch. The problem was, I couldn't predict where the next fire attack was going to be, so I was playing it lucky. Just as I leapt from one light to another, the one I was just on fell from the heat. I kept light-dodging, but lights were running short. My point was proven when one of the chains snapped on the light I was on. I slid down the slanted light and just managed to grab onto the end. I looked around for and escape, and then realised something. Torchic was right in the lights path to the floor. I sneered to myself and climbed up the slanted light, but slipped before could get near the chain. I shot a flamethrower at the chain on my fall, but to no avail. I then hit the ground.

"Ouch..." I groaned.

"Well look what we have here" Torchic gloated, "a smart little runt who thinks he can stop team rocket."

Just then, the light crashed down and landed just behind her.

"Looks like you failed. You're useless. If you were in team rocket you would be left for dead by now. I'm surprised your trainer still even bothers with you!"

I got mad at that. I had been left for dead before, and it was the worst thing to ever happen to me. That Torchic was going to pay. I got up, and slammed that bitch into the ground by the neck.

"Don't ever talk to me about being left alone. You have no idea what it's like."

I then lifted her and threw her into the ruined light behind. She screamed and tried to clamber out the rubble. I walked up to her and smashed her down deeper into it. I then pulled her out, and lifted her to eye level.

"This one's for Bulb and Eevee."

I slugged her gut and then used crush claw into the side of her head. She hit the floor and she was out for the count. Then I plonked myself down and took a few deep breaths. She was lucky not to be dead. After a few moments rest, I lifted her body onto my shoulder and carried her out back to the battle scene.

I came through the doors to a great sight. Hannah and two other rockets were surrounded by trainers and police officers. I walked through the crowd and dropped the evil Pokémon I had at Hannah's feet. I looked at her for a few moments before turning round and taking my place next to John.

"you'll pay for that." Hannah scowled, before the police officers closed in and arrested her.

I looked up at John. He was quite beat up, but otherwise ok. Just then, I fell to my knees. It had really taken it out of me. John scooped me up and headed back to the wards. He placed me on a bed, the same bed as Eevee and Bulb were on. He then patted my head before walking out. I looked at the other two. It was a human bed so we all had room to space out. They were both bandaged but I think the worst injuries had been taken care of. Then I wondered where the hell that Eevee came from. But I was just too tired to think about it now, so I lay back and let sleep take me.


	6. Chapter 6 Origin Story

Right, here is the sixth chapter. Sorry about how long it took to get this one up, but just have not had the time to sit and write. If I did rush to get them out the quality of the story would go down. But for now, enjoy this chapter! In this chapter, the origin of this mystery Eevee gets revealed, and the team get back on the road.

The Legend of Blaze – Chapter Six – Origin Story

I woke up after what felt like a lifetime of sleep and stretched out. I lay back for a second before getting to my feet. I was still on the bed, and Bulb and Eevee were starting to stir. I sat back down and wondered how long we had been out for. Everyone's injuries looked more or less healed, and I felt fine. I walked over to Bulb and shook him a little.

"Wake up, you lazy sod!" I yelled in his ear.

Bulb then made a muffed groan and got up.

"Was there a need?" he asked.

"Well it worked…" was my cocky reply.

Our friendly chat was cut short when Eevee finally came to and decided to join in on the talk.

"Good morning to you too…" the Pokémon groaned.

We both turned to look at our new companion. I could tell from the voice tone that she was a female, and only very young.

"I guess you are wondering what I am doing with you guys." She said. We both nodded.

"Well, when you two were out the back training, John received a phone call from his mother, to tell him that the family pet Flareon had given birth to kits and that they were now ready to leave the nest. I am one of those kits."

Me and Bulb stood in awe.

"So you have come to join John's team?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom told me about John, he seems like a nice guy."

"He really is, he will look after you well, I promise. I was doubtful at first, but now I realize that not all humans are bad." I told the young Eevee.

"Do you have a name?" Bulb piped up.

"Yeah, I go by Siria." She answered.

"Interesting name. I'm Blaze and this is Bulb." I said.

Now everyone was comfortable with each other we started to make our way to the front of the Pokémon centre. It was early morning, so I reckoned we were out for at least a day. We trotted up to John who was packed and ready to go.

"Right, its time was made our way to Pewter City." And with that, he led the way out of the centre and onto the route ahead. As we walked along the path I enjoyed to the early morning sun, and the scenery around us. It was mostly open land, with a few trees dotted here and there. After a few minutes of walking, I began to become bored. My attention then shifted to Bulb, walking a few feet in front. A evil plan then grew in my mind, and I grinned to myself.

"Bulb! Look out! Beedrill!" I shouted.

He streamed and looked around franticly for a few seconds, and then it hit him. I fell to the ground laughing, and he looked at my and narrowed his eyes. He ran forward and started vine whipping my giggling body.

"Okay, Okay!" I shouted, still laughing.

He then stormed off and walked in front of John.

"_Fine, be like that." _I thought.

After that we were walking for what seemed like ages. I looked to see if I could spot Pewter in the distance, but nothing was there. The winter had passed now since I had been captured, to the days were getting warmer. Kanto was a fairly hot region, so the winters were not that harsh. Finally, we had decided to stop for some lunch. We took shelter under a tree just off the path. I climbed up the tree and sat on a branch overlooking my fellow teammates. The tree was an apple tree, so leaned out and picked of an apple. As I was tucking in, I looked across the landscape and saw a trainer heading over to us.

"_Oh shit, I really don't want another fight." _I thought.

Surely enough, the douchebag trainer challenged John to a battle. John rejected the offer, but the trainer kept goading him.

"Oh come on! What's the point in being a trainer if you don't wanna battle!" the douchebag moaned.

"I just don't want to. Now be a kind little boy and piss off." Replied John.

I nearly bust out laughing. I loved John's deadpan comebacks. I didn't laugh because I wanted the element of surprise if he tried anything like that kid back in the forest.

"So, think your funny, do you? You better stop making wise remarks unless you want to taste the pain of my Pokémon!" threatened the trainer.

"Do you even have any Pokémon at all?" asked John.

"That's it! Go!" he yelled in rage as he tossed three poke balls into the air. From them came a Pidgey, Weedle and Squitle.

He commanded them to attack. I fired flames from my perch and took out Weedle before it could start poisoning people. I was not going back to that blasted Pokémon centre. The Pidgey responded with a wing attack that sent me falling out of the tree and onto the ground. Bulb ran over and helped me to my feet.

"Forgiven?" I grinned at him. He nodded back and got back to the fight at hand.

I wanted my revenge on that bird, and looked into the air. It was above Bulb, looking to dive bomb him and take him out of the game. I fired a flamethrower into the air, making it move or get flamed. It took the dodge option, and tuned its attention on me. It flew towards me, hugging the ground. I once again tried to use flamethrower on it, but it swerved to the side and took the opening.

The bird Pokémon smashed into my side, once again sending me tumbling along the ground. I looked up and caught a glimpse of Bulb's side of things. Him and Siria were ganging up on that Squirtle, and it looked like they was not far of from beating it. I then snapped back to my own fight. The Pidgey was in the air once more, looking to dive bomb me again. I realised my tactic was not going to work, so I took a different strategy. As it came in for its second attack, I waited for it to get close. I just stood there as it zoomed right at me. I had to time this right or it was over. Just as it was about to make contact with my face, I brought up a crush claw and sent it spiralling into the air. I wasted no time and followed up with flamethrower, setting its tail feathers alight.

It flapped in the air franticly, before crashing into the nearby tree trunk and then hitting the hard ground. The trainer then returned Pokémon and began to cry.

I looked over to see that Bulb and Siria had won their battle too.

"Now you can piss off" Said John.

The kid ran away, crying.

"Why do we always make people cry?" I asked Bulb.

He laughed a little, and we all sat down to catch our breath.

"Right, lets get moving" said John.

After a few hours walking, Pewter City finally came within view.

"That's Pewter!" cried out an exited Siria.

As we got into the Pokémon centre (that had the same layout as the other one. The only difference was the colour of the sofas, and the fact they had no garden here.), there was some sort of commotion at the seating area. Some guy was shouting at a trainer because of the way he treats his Pokémon or something. As we got closer to the commotion, I realised who it was.

It was my old trainer. The one that had beat me. I panicked and jumped behind john.

"Lets not get involved." Suggested John.

We sat on the benches outside, and I was next to Bulb, shivering.

"What's up?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing" I stammered.

I was distracted by the sound of the Pokémon centre's door opening.

A familiar faced Totodile swaggered up next to the bench.

"Hello, Blaze."


	7. Chapter 7 NIghtmare

Okay, seventh chapter! This will be a dramatic one for our Blaze, and that's all I'm saying for this chapter. Enjoy!

The Legend of Blaze – Chapter Seven – Nightmare

I took a moment to stare into the Totodile's merciless, blood red eyes. He was exactly how I remembered. Cocky and arrogant. He had an iconic battle scar on his left shoulder, earning him his nickname.

"Anyone in there?" he laughed. He then continued his little onslaught of insults.

"Are you still that useless little runt I remember from Johto? You don't look much stronger than before. In fact, you look weaker." He sneered.

"Back off, dickhead." said Bulb. "I don't know who you are, but you are pushing me to the limit. You're on the right track to a vine whip to the face!"

The Pokémon laughed. "You don't know who your messing with, Bulbasaur. My name is Scar, and if you were from Johto you would know what kind of mess you have just gotten into."

"Right, okay. You asked for this!" yelled Bulb, and he fired a vine whip towards Scar.

He sidestepped, grabbed the vine and yanked Bulb off the bench. He landed hard, right next to Scar, who had the perfect opportunity to sink those sharp teeth into my friend. Bulb cried out in pain, squirming to get out of the croc's jaw. I looked around for John or Siria, but they were nowhere to be seen, presumably back in the centre.

Scar would not let up, having released his hold on Bulb and now beating his claws into him. He looked up at me, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Help me, Blaze!" he cried.

I was frozen with fear. I tired to move, but could only watch. Scar used to hate me. He would always hit me and beat me, along with the rest of the team. My old trainer would always let them do it, because I was a failure in his eyes. I could do nothing but watch as Bulb was beaten. Seeing someone as strong as Bulb getting beat up so easily just reaffirmed my fear.

"Blaze! Please!" came the cries.

I had to do something. I could not let this happen. I fired up my back and stepped forward.

"Stop it, Scar."

He stopped, and looked up at me. I jumped down from the bench and looked him in the eye.

"You're going to pay." I threatened.

Scar gave a brief chuckle before attacking. He fired a jet of water towards me, and I dived to the ground. It just missed me; I could feel the air on my now flameless back. I rolled to the side to avoid a bite, and knocked him down with quick attack. He rolled into the fall and got to his feet unharmed. He laughed and shot another water jet in my direction. I dived to the side and came up his left wing with quick attack, but not to do him any damage. As I hit him, he slid on his feet a little, but didn't fall. I quickly covered the few feet between me and him, and used crush claw into the side of his head. That one hit home, sending him tumbling. He got back up and looked my in the face.

"How did you!" he stammered.

I ignored this and shot a quick glance over Bulb. It was not nice. He was unconscious and was bleeding. I had to end this quick. It was my fault he was in that state, and so now I had to help him.

I looked back to Scar. He ran forward, and tired to hit me with those claws. I was ducking and diving the best I could, but then he shot and unexpected water gun right in my face. The currant took me into the air and caused me to collide with the Pokémon Centre wall. It made a loud crunch, and I slid down. I had failed again. All I could do was hope someone in the centre heard me impact the wall. My hopes were answered as John, Siria and my old trainer bust out of the centre, with a few other trainers. John pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and gasped at the scene.

"Whose Totodile is this?" he yelled.

"That would be mine." Came the sole less, dark voice of my ex-trainer.

"My name is Terry. I used to train that runt Pokémon of yours. Looks like it's so much stronger." He mocked.

"Terry, I challenge you to a one on one battle. Now." Said John.

Terry accepted, and they took their places. By now I was struggling to keep my eyes open, and I slipped down onto my side. All I could do was hope Siria would not get too hurt in her fight, she was only young. I watched the fight unfold as I was scooped up and taken away on a stretcher next to Bulb. Terry was using his Machop, against an Eevee. My heart sank as a white glowing fist came down onto Siria. All I could do was hope for her as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke some time later, and it was still light, so I was only out for a few hours. I wondered what had happed for a few moments before hopping down from the bed and making my way towards the front room. The ward was empty, and so was the front room. Apart from one person.

"Hello, runt." Grinned Terry.

He then walked up to me, and kicked me to the side.

"Time for you to meet the newest edition to the team." He sneered.

He tossed a pokeball into the air and out of it, came Bulb. My jaw dropped.

"Hello traitor!" yelled Bulb. He then whipped me across the face.

"Thought it was funny, did you? Letting scar beat me?" he yelled as he whipped again.

"You coward! Terry is right, you are a useless runt! I hate you Blaze!"

That hurt. I turned and ran. My only friend had turned on me. As I was running, I tripped over just before the door out of the centre, and banged my head. I got up, stunned but conscious, and ran out of the centre. Then the ground below me began to warp into a dark void, and I knew what was going on. Terry's Gengar was sending my sleeping body into a bad dream. As the world around my plunged into shifting shades of black a purple, I kept telling myself it was all fake. Bulb's hurtful comments were echoing all around, and I closed my eyes and tried to block them out. I had been in them before, but never this bad. As the pressure piled up, I became more and more strained. Then, just as I thought I was going to burst, it stopped. Just like that.

My new surrounding was a sunny meadow, the exact opposite of the nightmare I had just experienced. I thought it was one of Gengar's tricks, but nothing happened. I took it in my stride and lay back. I closed my eyes for a few moments, and when i opended them again, I was in the Pokémon centre's ward again. Bulb was a few beds down, so I was pretty sure this was the real world.

I looked at the window and saw it was night now. I then looked around of Gengar, but he was nowhere to be seen. I finally managed to relax. I jumped down from the bed, and scaled the wall up the window of the centre. I climbed out of it and onto the roof of the centre. I lay down on the roof and let out a sigh of relief.

Tonight I was sleeping under the stars.


	8. Chapter 8 Adaption

The Eighth chapter is here. I've noticed that this fanfic seems to be gaining a small fan base of readers, and I have had positive reviews. I thank you all for your support, it's you lot that give me a reason to keep going. Anyway, a few people may have been confused in the last chapter, as it was pretty confusing. All shall be revealed in this chapter, and we take a break from the drama. As a side note I apologize for the very slow update, but now I am back and aim to build up a stockpile and release a chapter every two weeks or so.

The Legend of Blaze – Chapter Eight – Adaptation 

I awoke under the morning sun, still on the roof of the centre. I had a good feeling about the day, the sky was clear and I felt refreshed. I lay there for a few moments before getting up and making my way down the centre wall and in through the front doors. I saw John, Bulb and an Espeon all in the seating area, with no sign of Terry or any of his Pokémon. The Espeon ran forward and tackled me down in hugs.

"What the?" I stammered from underneath the pink feline.

"Oh yeah..." laughed the Pokémon as it took a step back.

"it's me, Siria! I evolved during that battle with Terry, and was able to defeat him. We then caught his Gengar torturing you in your dreams, so I used my new powers to save you and then defeat Gengar. Terry then retreated like the coward he is."

I stood in awe. I was so glad that nightmare was not real. Bulb then trotted over.

"Thanks for your help back there, Blaze. I know it was hard for you to overcome such a fear."

I smiled at him and sat down in relief.

"Okay guys, today we are going to do some light training for the gym battle. It's a rock gym, so we are going to head out to route 3. I've organised to battle him in two days time." Announced John.

Great, a rock gym. I didn't even know any attacks that could counter rock Pokémon. I was going to get beaten to a pulp out there unless I was very lucky. When we set out on the short walk out of the city and onto route 3, I walked alongside Bulb and expressed my concerns.

"Bulb, I'm not going to stand a chance out there."

He looked at me and grinned.

"I think John has a few tricks you can learn." He laughed.

As we got about halfway down route 3, we came to an open area with a few rocks dotted about. John then laid down his training plans.

"Don't worry guys; this training will only be light. After what happened with terry, I don't want to push you too hard."

The training started with building up our evasion. John took his position and began to throw light stones in our direction, and we had to dodge them.

"_This is harder than I expected…" _I thought as I rolled to avoid a rock, sweat dripping from my snout.

Just when I thought I was going to collapse, the chaotic storm of rocks around me stopped. I sat down to catch my breath, and Bulb plonked down next to me.

"That was intense…" he gasped.

"Did you get hit by any?" I asked the gasping green Pokémon.

"Only a few scrapes, you?"

"I think I did quite well. I had a few close shaves but not to bad."

Siria then trotted over to us, not even worn out.

"How are you not on the floor gasping for oxygen?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I just found the dodging really easy. I'm tired but you two are milking it a little, don't you think?"

"It's okay for you and your agile body. Have you seen me? I have a massive bulb to haul around!"

Bulb had a point. It was a lot easier for Siria to weave around those rocky projectiles. We were quite stumpy compared to her. Just then John spoke up.

"Okay, brake over! Time to work on offensive skills."

The idea this time round was to attack the rocks that were spotted about the area, as this would get us used to fighting the tough hides of the rock Pokémon. I started on my rock, bashing into it with crush claw. But with crush claw being a normal type move, it was doing nothing. I knew fire would not help ether, but it was worth a try. I stood back, and inhaled. My flamethrower shot though the air and impacted the rock. I kept it up until my lungs were screaming for air, and then I just had to let up. I stood there for a few moments, catching my breath. I then looked up at the rock. It was blackened, but unharmed. I slumped to the floor and thought of a way I could do this. Then John came over.

"If none of your old moves work, try something new." He said.

I sat and wondered what he meant. I then looked over at another Pokémon trainer with his Pokémon. He was trying to teach it dig. Then I had a realisation. I could try and learn dig! I had spent a few years of my early life digging burrows to live in, so it shouldn't be a challenge. I took a step back and took a few moments to get ready. Then I plunged my claws into the dirt and began to shovel it out of the way. It was working, but I had to get it up to speed. I dug faster and then burst out of the ground and into the rock. There was a crack in it now. I grinned to myself and tried again. I got it a lot faster this time and the rock chipped away. I kept working on it, and after an hour the rock was taking considerable damage. Then John called us in. training was over for the day.

On the walk back to the city, I walked alongside Bulb. Siria had decided to go into her Pokeball until we go back.

"If that was light training, what is tomorrow going to be like?" I asked Bulb.

"It's not as hard as you might think, the training is just longer. The intensity is about the same, but the length makes it feel like a marathon." Explained my green friend. When we got back to the centre was has some dinner and lounged about for a while. Then a screen on the wall flickered to life and a man began talking on it.

"In latest news, Hoenn's _Rustboro City is being held in a stranglehold by criminal organisations Team Aqua and Magma. The teams appear to have joined forces to take over the city. An odd sighting at the scene is an apparent union between the two Hoenn teams and Kanto's Team Rocket. Rockets have been spotted around the scene working with the other criminals, using there Pokémon to keep trainers and police officers at bay. No clear ringleader has emerged as of yet. So far no civilians have been injured, but the gym leader Roxanne has been working with the police officers and strong trainers to keep the city's most import areas protected."_

_I sat back and wondered about what Hannah had said. She had gone one about uniting the teams of the Pokémon nation. I had a very strong feeling she was the ringleader. Siria came over and sat next to me. _

_"__Yeah, me too." _

_I looked in shock. _

_"__How did you know?" _

_"__Oops, sorry. I'm still learning to control my psychic powers."_

_"__Stay out of my head! It's creepy." _

_"__Sorry Blaze…" she murmured._

_"__I suppose I could let you off." I laughed. _

_The rest of the day we waited for more news on the situation, but none came. I decided to call it a day a lay down on one of the seating area beanbags. As I lay there, it hit me how tiring the day had been, and so I closed my eyes and I slept in an instant. _


	9. Chapter 9 Cruel Reminder

So, chapter 9 is here. This is the second day of training for the team, and we find out a little more about Blaze's past with Terry.

Chapter 9 – A Cruel Reminder

The next morning, we got straight into training. The drills consisted of the old rock dodge, and we all faired pretty well. John then introduced a new drill.

What we had to do is work on speed. We were running about 5 laps around this rocky terrain, sometimes having to jump up onto other rocks to get past ditches or high rocks.

"_This is hard..." _I thought to myself.

As we got onto the forth lap, I slipped when I jumped up onto a rock and was sent tumbling down the side of it. I managed to grab onto a small rock that was sticking out, but it was too weak and crumbled away after a few seconds, and I fell into the ditch below.

Surprisingly, I never hit the floor and split my head open. I was lucky enough to fall into a small pool of water, and it was deep enough to soften the fall. Of course, as a fire type, the water wasn't the best thing to fall into, so I scrambled to shore quickly and lay there for a few seconds.

I was screwed. Stranded in a dark cave, tired, weakened, with no idea how to get out. I decided to just head off in any old direction. As I was walking through the tunnels, I began to hear the sound of training Pokémon. I turned the upcoming corner and my blood turned to ice. There was Terry, training with Gengar. I turned to run but I was surrounded by dark mist. That ugly purple thing then appeared in front of me, with that bone chilling grin on his face.

"Well, look who paid us a visit." Terry said sarcastically.

"Got a bit lost, did you? Or did John just leave your weak body here to die? Once useless, always useless." And with that he kicked me into the side of the rock face.

The impact was so hard I heard a crunch when I hit it, not sure if it was the rock or me that had broke. I bounced of the rock and crumpled to the floor.

"Gengar, make sure he can't go anywhere. He needs to get what he deserves."

Gengar took a step towards me and licked me with his rough tongue. I felt my whole body go numb, and I couldn't move. I could only watch as Terry and Gengar walked away laughing. Sick bastards. This is how he ditched me before, left me in Jhoto's Dark Cave to die. The only reason I had managed to get out was because of the Pokémon rangers finding me. By the looks of things I was deep in the cave, I wasn't sure they came this far.

I lay there for what felt like hours, and the numbness was only just starting to ware off, bringing back the pain. I could just about move the ends of my paws. As more hours passed I could finally get up again, but my movement was still hampered. I think I had narrowly escaped a broken limb, as I could stand on my feet and use my arms. Might just be a fracture somewhere. I slowly stated to move off uphill, as my guess was that it leads to an opening.

As I trudged along, I felt my body get weaker and weaker. I battled on and managed to make it up to the next level of the cave. There were rangers here, and as soon as one saw me I gave up and fell to the floor. I knew I would be safe with them.

I awoke a few hours later in the seating area of the Pokémon centre. I felt fully refreshed and I was able to move without too much discomfort. I had a bandage on my left arm, but otherwise seemed to be okay. I smiled with joy at the sounds of my friends.

"Blaze! You are okay!" yelled Bulb as he came bounding over.

"We thought you were…" whimpered Siria.

"I know, I did too. But I'm okay now."

After that things started to calm down. Me and Bulb were having a chat about what had happed, and he was explaining it all to me.

"We were looking for you for ages, and eventually we had to turn back. We were going to head out again first thing tomorrow, but then the rangers turned you in and we were so relived. What happened down there? Mt. Moon isn't the most dangerous of places, its full of trainers."

"Well, I had a bump into Terry down there."

Bulb's eyes widened in shock.

"What did he do?"

I explained what had happened to Bulb and he sat there for a few minutes to take it in.

"He's such a bastard. Why does he hold such a grudge?"

I just thought. Bulb knows next to nothing about what happened between me and Terry, he was bleeding on the floor thanks to scar at the time Terry said he had trained me. I thought it best not to tell him just yet, he might flip and I really don't want that. I tried to think of an alternative answer, but my thoughts were cut short by John walking over to us.

"Hey guys, someone just challenged the gym and the leader said we can go and watch. I think it will be good to see how the gym leader battles."

And so, ten minutes later, we were in the gym. The challenger was late, so John was talking to the leader and me, Bulb and Siria were having a great time, laughing and joking about that kid in Viridian forest. We were telling Siria all about him, and his 'Ratty'. Then the doors were pushed open and hit the wall, making a loud noise that echoed around the Gym. All heads turned to see the challenger. To my delight, it was Terry. (Yes, that was sarcasm.)

"You're late." Said the leader.

"Do you think I care, you stupid prick? Let's get this battle done!"

"Fine…" said the gym leader. The rules were simple. 3 Pokémon each side, first to lose all Pokémon loses. Only Terry could substitute his Pokémon.

The battle started with the Leader using a Geodude and Terry using his Gengar. Terry sneered over to me briefly before starting the battle.

Geodude rushed forward in a ball, in an attempt to tackle Gengar down. I think that move was called rollout, pretty sure my evolutionally family could learn it. Gengar fired a shadow ball at the oncoming rock, and Geodude went straight into it. it rolled backwards out of the smoke from the explosion, but was still good to fight. It then ripped a rock out of the ground and tossed it at Gengar. That one hit home. Gengar was knocked down, and Geodude wasted no time in following up with another rock, then rollout. Gengar rolled out the way of the second rock, but had no time to avoid rollout. He was sent rolling backwards, and didn't get back up when he came to a halt.

"No!" yelled Terry and he returned Genger.

The second Pokémon sent out was Machop. I think he was a new one, because I didn't remember him from when I was with Terry. Machop then ran forwards, and a white light surrounded his fist. He brought it down on the Geodude, and it was out. The Gym Leader returned his Pokémon to send out yet another Geodude. This one was a bit bigger, so I assumed it was stronger. The two Pokémon ran towards each other, and became locked in a grapple. Machop kept trying to get a punch in, but Geodude was denying him his chance every time. The floating rock then threw Machop to the side, and tossed a rock after him. Machop quickly got to its feet and smashed the rock with a punch, but Geodude was already on top of the situation, and used rollout, impacting right in Machop's face. It staggered backwards a few steps before fainting.

That Machop must have been new; it didn't even get a hit in on Geodude. Terry was burning with rage. He was on his last Pokémon, and he had to beat the leaders remaining two.

Terry then sent out Scar. He looked over to me and gave a sick grin, before turning his attention towards the battle. Geodude went for rollout, and Scar just grinned. He fried off a jet of water, and it hit the rolling rock head on, and it came to a skidding halt. It looked up at Scar, who was calmly swaggering over. Geodude tried to get up, but the area was swamped in water, so it slipped up and fell back down. Scar was now right next to it, looking down. He opened his jaw and an icy blue glow surrounded his teeth. He bit down on Geodude and it screamed in pain. He then tossed the poor Pokémon aside, and it lay there, defeated.

The leader returned his Pokémon and took out his last remaining pokeball. He tossed it into the air and out came the biggest Pokémon I had ever seen. It was a big snake thing that appeared to be made out of lots of connected boulders.

"Onix. This should teach Scar." Muttered Bulb.

I hope I didn't have to face this Onix. It definitely had the size advantage, but Scar had the type advantage.

The final battle began. Onix darted forward in an attempt to smash into Scar, but the blue croc jumped up and landed on Onix's head. He was about to bite down with ice fang, but Onix threw him off. The rock skane quickly turned and brought its tail down on Scar, who had only just hit the floor. He was crushed under that massive tail, and I waited to see what had become of him. Onix's tail lifted, and scar was lying face down, not moving. That was that. Terry had lost. He ran over to Scar and picked him up by the neck.

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled in Scar's face. He then threw him down and retuned him into his ball. He looked up at the Gym leader for a few seconds before running away in anger.

We decided it was best to make out leave. It was late. We got back to the Pokémon centre but Terry was not there, healing his Pokémon. He would be out somewhere, beating them for there failure. I lay back on those comfy seats in the centre and drifted into a sleep. Tomorrow would be the last day of training before the gym, so I needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10 Final Training

So, I've hit ten chapters. Thank you all for the continued support, I honestly thought no one would ever read this. I understand it has been a very long time since I updated this story, so for that I apologize and I will try to make up for it. I also have a bit of news. I've been planning a few new ideas for a Star Wars fanfic. I know, seems strange going from Pokémon to Star Wars, but hey. No promises yet, but it's just something I might be doing. Let me know if you would like to see something like that or not, and I'll keep you updated. Now, on with the chapter!

The Legend of Blaze – Chapter 10 – Final Training 

I woke in the early morning, just before everyone else. I lay back for a few minutes, and thought about tomorrow's gym battle. I was nervous, but I had dig to help me out. Bulb and Siria were going to have to cover my weaknesses. After a few moments everyone was awake, and we headed out to the rocks to train.

John had decided not to make us run around on those boulders again, so we stick to the rock smashing exercise. I worked at my rock by blasting it a few times with fire, then using dig. And to my joy, it worked. The rock split apart and crumbled to the floor. I grinned to myself and walked back to John. The next practice he did was the rock throwing one. We took up our positions and the rocks took flight. I ducked under a particularly large rock to start with, and then had to roll out the way of the next. I had to keep moving, John was really testing our skill. I jumped over another and was doing well, but then turned to see Bulb get grazed by one. For the split second it distracted me, I had forgotten about my own safety. A rock cracked me right in the side of the head. I adapted quickly and rolled with the blow, and got to my feet. I was stunned from the blow, and my vision was slightly impaired, so the rocks were even harder to dodge now. I managed to make it through with only a few cuts, and I was glad it was over.

No one was badly hurt, so we headed back to the Pokémon centre to relax for the rest of the day. When we got back, the news was back on, and the reporter was giving an update on the chaos in Rustbero.

"_The town of Rustbero has now been completely overthrown, and all citizens have been captured and there have been reports of pokemon being taken with force from those who try to resist. We advise people in the area to stay well away from the city, as patrols have been sent out around the outskirts of the city. All ferries to and from the city have been put on hold until this crime is taken care of. The police have cut off routes to the city so the rockets and team magma and Aqua are contained in the city. The Gym leader Roxanne and a few other trainers have managed to hold out in the gym."_

I sat back in my soft chair and wondered about what was going on in Hoenn, and why the rockets have united with the Hoenn teams.

After a few hours of doing nothing it was late in the day and time for some much needed rest. I relaxed back on one of the sofas and let the sleep take me.

After what I guessed must have been a few hours, I woke up to a strange twinkling sound. I shot upright and looked around the centre to see a golden light near the door of the centre. I got up and jumped now to the centre floor. I moved towards it slowly until I was right next to it. I called out a hello to the light and it turned with a flash of white light and I was blinded.

When my vision recovered I was in a strange place. It was a large ice cave where light gleamed of the icy walls that surrounded me. I looked up from my own reflection in the ice floor to see a large, blue bird. The bird then suddenly flashed out its wings to reveal its gigantic wingspan.

"Behold!" it cried, "I am Articuno, the legendary bird of ice!"

I cowered in its booming voice. Articuno then folded its wings back and took on a less majestic posture.

"Blaze." It said, "Great challenges await you. I have lots to tell you, and it would be strongly advised that you listened."

I relaxed a little and stepped forwards.

"do you mean the gym battle?" I asked.

"Something far more important and challenging than some petty gym battle. The rockets, blaze. They have big plans. Plans that both you and i will become part of, sooner or later. John, that trainer of yours, and your team, you have been chosen. Chosen by the Pokémon of legends to stop and defeat the rockets. They are coming Blaze, we have run out of time. Eventually out paths will..."

The bird was cut off by a loud crunch. A Charizard with a rocket mounted on its back bust through the wall of the cave, and fired a flamethrower that hit Articuno right in the side of its head, sending it stumbling. The frost bird then rose to full height and spread its wings, causing a snowstorm to rubble around the cave. I was picked up by it and blown into the wall, and just as I hit it I was back in the Pokémon centre.

"_what just happened..." _I thought to myself.

What did that Pokémon want? Chosen? Rockets? Then I realised. It must have had something to do with what was happening in Rustbero. That Hannah also mentioned something about a big plan. And from that vision or dream or whatever it was, it sounded like Articuno was in trouble. I was stuck pondering what had happened long into the night, until I just fell victim to sleep without even realising it.


	11. Chapter 11 First Gym Challege

The gym battle is finally here! This chapter and ones that follow it will be moving away from the main plot for a while, as I need to develop John's character a little more and I need to get the team out of Pewter. Anyway, here's the gym battle, so enjoy!

Chapter Eleven – First Gym Challenge

And so there I was. Stood outside Pewter City's Gym on a relatively cold morning with my fellow Pokémon team members, waiting to fight a giant snake made out of boulders.

"Why are we doing this?" I whimpered.

"This is there first step on the road to becoming Kanto's Pokémon champion!" said Siria, who was relatively pumped for the upcoming fight. But she was only young. Although me and Bulb were young Pokémon ourselves, Siria had only just come out of childhood, and had yet to hone her psychic abilities.

Bulb, on the other hand, was pretty level headed about it.

"Bulb, have you done anything like this before?" I asked him.

"Nah, not really." He replied. "I suppose it's because it's a rock gym, but I dunno, I'm just not that worried."

But then again, Bulbasaurs were known for their docile nature, a trait of Bulb's that I envied. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the gym doors opening.

"Hi, are you the challenger? Lets get this battle underway!" came the gym leaders voice.

As we walked into the large gym hall, I saw the rocky formations that created the gym's area in the centre, and to the right, a referee standing to the side. Both John and the Leader took their positions and the ref went over the rules. It was a standard set of rules: three Pokémon, only John could substitute, first to loose all three Pokémon wins.

I was up first. I stepped forward into the ring and the gym leader released his Pokémon, one of the two Geodudes.

"Begin!" cried the ref.

I didn't want to give away the game I knew Dig too early, and nor did John, so he just gave me the order to dodge and incoming rollout. I leaped clean above the Geodude and landed behind it. As it rolled off, I fired a flamethrower at the back of it. This gave the Pokémon more momentum and it was unable to get out of rollout before it hit one of the rocks in the arena. While it was stunned for a moment I took the chance and dug below ground. Geodude had no idea where I was when it came out of its daze, and I bust out of the floor and smashed into the rocky ball, and it fell to the ground. It lay there for a few moments before trying to push itself up, but its arms gave way and the rocky body crumpled to the floor.

The gym leader called his Pokémon back and sent out yet another Geodude. This was the stronger one, and I edged back a little.

"Blaze, have a rest!" John called out. I ran back and rested on the sidelines. I wanted to know what was going on. John then sent out Siria to deal with this one.

Siria used her speed to her advantage. Every attack that Geodude threw, Siria dodged. Eventually Geodude began to tire, and Siria took the opening and let loose a psychic beam. Geodude fell to the ground and was barely able to get back up. Then something spectacular happened. Geodude pulled a rock from the ground, but instead of tossing it towards Siria, it smashed the rock into its own face and collapsed.

"Gah, that Psybeam must have confused Geodude…" muttered the gym leader.

Now it was the big one. The gym leader tossed the pokeball into the air and Onix manifested before us. John made the decision to use Bulb, target Onix's weakness and finish the battle quickly.

As the battle began, Onix was surprisingly quick, and I don't think Bulb expected it. The rock snake darted forward and whipped it's tail round. Bulb was barley able to react, and rolled out of the way, but the tail did graze him. Bulb then shot out two vines and whipped them across Onix's face, and then followed up with a razor leaf. The colossal Pokémon staggered back, and Bulb fired that signature seed from his back. It hit Onix, and the vines shot out and wrapped around it. The giant Pokémon veered up in pain, and I noticed Bulb feel the relief as the energy flowed back into him. While Onix was still in shock, Bulb had been charging Solarbeam. I saw the light gather at the top of his bulb, and I grinned as I saw Bulb angle it towards Onix.

"Rock Tomb!" shouted the leader.

This ruined everything. Rocks burst from the ground and trapped Bulb. He had to waste the Solarbeam he had been charging to blast away the rocks holding him captive in order to escape an oncoming slam from Onix.

Onix would not let up. It had very little energy left to fight, and I knew if Bulb could get in just one hit, this would be over. But he couldn't get an opening, and it was hard to avoid a big, fast Onix on rocky terrain. Leech seed was still draining Onix, so it had to be near the end by now. After a few more attacks, Onix began to slow, and before too long, Bulb saw an opening an took it. He fired a flurry of Razor Leafs that batted Onix, and it fell forwards and hit the ground hard. Somehow, it was hanging on by a thread, it's eyes barley open. Then Leech Seed took hold, and we had won.

Back in the Pokémon Centre, out team was gathered in the seating area having a chat about the battle and the gym badge. I thought the whole thing was quite good, it was a great sense of achievement, and I felt stronger somehow, knowing I could tell others that I had a Gym badge under my belt.

John then came over, and we finally set of out of Pewter City, and on to Route 3, to the next town.


End file.
